


Bad Influence

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Always leading me astray, you are.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> Another bonus drabble, this time for Lindenharp, who made me [two gorgeous images](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589490) to go with my drabble [Punishment Duty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/587996), and also turned them into icons for me. She hinted that a follow-up to Punishment Duty would be appreciated. I'm not sure if this is what you were looking for, my dear, but I hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> It would probably be helpful to (re) read Punishment Duty, just for context.

“You think we could have a ceremonial burning?”

Robbie sips his pint. “Fine by me, but I don’t think Innocent’d be too happy. They have to go back to the hire shop tomorrow.”

James glowers. “It’d be worth paying the fine.”

Robbie smothers a grin. “Always leading me astray, you are.”

“I’d like to do more of it.” James looks straight at Robbie.

“What’ve you got in mind?” His voice is unsteady.

“I appear to have been neglected.”

“Oh?”

“Never got my kiss from Santa.”

He’s known this was coming. But is he ready?

Robbie swallows. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
